You're So Cold
by ShippingParadise
Summary: Songfic to So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. M/M CENTON SLASH! WARNING: M-PREG!This is my first story ever! Hope you like it! Don't like? Don't read!


CROWDED STREETS ARE CLEARED AWAY

ONE BY ONE

HOLLOW HEROES SEPARATE

AS THEY RUN

YOU'RE SO COLD

KEEP YOUR HAND IN MINE

WISE MEN WONDER

WHILE STRONG MEN DIE

John laid there in his bed with Randy molded into a slumber behind him. He snored loudly. He looked down at his fingers hopelessly twined in with Randy's. Goosebumps ran all up and down his body at the feeling of Randy's cold touch. John heard sirens blaring outside; right after that gun shots. John immediately ripped away from Randy and looked out his window. An officer was shot without aid bleeding to death in the road letting him, the man who shot him, get away.

Something touched John and made him shiver. He turned around only to be stuck in Randy's embrace. Randy easily whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about it." He bit his lip and captured John's lips with his own separating his mouth for his tongue to escape.

SHOW ME HOW IT ENDS 

IT'S ALRIGHT

SHOW ME HOW DEFENSELESS

YOU REALLY ARE

SATISFIED AND EMPTY INSIDE

WELL THAT'S ALRIGHT

LET'S GIVE THIS ANOTHER TRY

Randy knew that John would ever so quietly break away from the kiss, but surprisingly he didn't this time. Instead, he picked Randy up and laid him on the bed where he belonged. His hands traveled the older man's back tucking his hands underneath his shirt feeling his tense muscles. John groaned in pleasure and tore Randy's shirt off. He could feel the hotness of Randy's breath on his neck and gave in. He let Randy turn him over and take his shirt off.

…

After having made love for the first time in a month, the two men fell asleep and John had a terrible nightmare about his family. He jerked and woke Randy. Randy found John crying in his sleep and held him close to his chest protecting him. He rubbed his hand over John's chest comforting him into a daydream.

IF YOU FIND YOUR FAMILY

DON'T YOU CRY

IN THIS LAND OF MAKEBELIEVE 

DEAD AND DRY

YOU'RE SO COLD

BUT YOU FEEL ALIVE

LAY YOUR HAND ON ME

ONE LAST TIME

It felt cold to John, life easily slipping away from his breath. He felt Randy's hand soothing his heart, even though he was asleep. He wanted to be awake and wrap his arms around Randy's waist. He felt a stream of tears flowing out of his eyes. He scolded himself for being emotional, but it was worth it because a hand gently brushed the tears off his cheek and something pressed against his soft pink lips. He loved Randy so much that he couldn't keep himself from waking up and capturing Randy's lips in return.

"John?" Randy asked still holding John in his arms.

John stroked Randy's hip traveling up and down his side. He never did answer back to Randy, but they managed to fall asleep in a very uncomfortable position. John nuzzled his head into the nape of Randy's neck breathing quietly into Randy's hot skin.

SHOW ME HOW IT ENDS

IT'S ALRIGHT

HOW ME HOW DEFENSELESS

YOU REALLY ARE

SATISFIED AND EMPTY INSIDE

WELL THAT'S ALRIGHT

LET'S GIVE THIS ANOTHER TRY

In Randy's dream he asked John to marry him. It was on a long road with a black and grey background. No color or sound. Randy scooped John off the ground and twirled him around and around. It immediately flashed to a scene with a white bed and Randy held John in his arms. He raced to the bed and dropped John off. Randy felt sickness in his stomach in and out of the dream. He shot up out of the dream and bolted to the bathroom.

He felt the nonstop shock of pain flow from his mouth. He wiped his mouth shaking with tears soaking his face. There came a knock at the door and Randy jumped up. "Randy? Is everything alright?"

"Get out, please," Randy didn't hesitate to say it. John obeyed and got out. Randy furious with himself, and he searched the bathroom for a pregnancy test. After a full five minutes the test came back and it came back "POSITIVE." Randy felt his heart stop beating for a second.

SHOW ME HOW IT ENDS

IT'S ALRIGHT

SHOW ME HOW DEFENSELESS

YOU REALLY ARE

SATISFIED AND EMPTY INSIDE

WELL THAT'S ALRIGHT

LET'S GIVE THIS ANOTHER TRY

Randy was as pale as a ghost when he stepped out of the bathroom. He fell in Randy's arms and cried. John was worried so he asked, "Is everything alright baby?"

Randy sniffed and looked at his lover with big puppy eyes, "I'm pregnant."

This left John speechless. Not a care in the world, but to be right here with Randy. He tried to grasp the information he had just received. He wondered if that was even possible. He held Randy as tight as he could and repeated to Randy, "It's alright."

…

Nine months later, baby Eris was born. She was very beautiful with blue eyes like John, but the face of Randy. Before Eris was born, John had proposed to Randy sending their hopes and dreams to a new life. They loved each other and nothing would change the way they felt.

IT'S ALRIGHT

IT'S ALRIGHT

IT'S ALRIGHT

IT'S ALRIGHT

IT'S ALRIGHT

IT'S ALRIGHT

IT'S ALRIGHT

IT'S ALRIGHT…


End file.
